A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Full-Strength Battle Surprise in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with a Scizor charging towards Greninja) Ash Ketchum: Greninja used Water Shuriken! - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Xerosic grins) Jafar: Time to report to Lysandre and the others. (Now we cut to Lysandre's lab) Lysandre: We see, continue with the experiments, make sure it's fully operational. Xerosic: Understood out. (The screen turns off as Lysandre and his recruits walks to Z-2) Lysandre: We'll need you a little further down the road. Captain Hook: This will be perfect. Pretty soon when the heroes sees this and discover another Zygarde core, we'll destroy them! Mr. Ross: '''So we can have some plans. Isn't that right, Hydreigon? (He pets his Hydreigon right on it's right hand then the middle head) There you go. (He feed his Hydreigon a piece of meat) '''King Nixel: '''First, I need some tea. '''Red Psycho Ranger: '''If all would've attack together. We would've wipe them for sure! '''Dr. Claw: '''Not to mention the heroes haven't still discover Z-2 just yet. '''Talon: '''You said it. '''Zach Varmitech: '''You bet we will. And besides I hate waiting. I'm going out there to tell the heroes about Z-2. (Before Zach could leave, then Captain Hook grabs him with his Hook) '''Captain Hook: '''Don't go tell the heroes about Z-2 yet! You blubbering idiot! '''Shredder: '''Didn't we tell you like ten times already about not to tell the heroes and turltes about Z-2? '''Wicked Lady: '''If the heroes hears this. They'll interfere our plans. '''King Nixel: '''And our plans would be ruins from the likes of you! '''Bebop: '''And he almost sneak away to tell the heroes about Z-2. '''Mr. Ross: '''Hydreigon, beat them up for not listening to us. (Hydreigon angrily chases after Zach, Bebop and Rocksteady) '''King Nixel: (Groans) This is getting annoying you villains always sometimes complains over you wanted to tell the heroes and Mixels wanted to see another Zygarde Core. (Brings out his Pokéball) Cofagrigus, do me a big favor and wrap our men into mummies as punishment please. (His Pokéball opens summoning Cofagrigus as it grabs Zach, Bebop & Rocksteady, then wrapping them up with bandages) Bebop: You're making me dizzy! Rocksteady: Make it stop! Zach Varmitech: (In Scratch's Voice) Hey, Hey, Okay, Okay! King Nixel: (Snaps his finger to make his Cofagrigus stop, then brings out another Pokéball) Banette, free them with Shadow Claw. (He threw his Pokéball summoning Banette as it uses Shadow Claw to cut the three villains wrapped up in bandages) Now, don't tell the heroes our secret about Z-2, ever. You got that?! Zach Varmitech: '''Yes, sir. '''Mr. Ross: Good. Because if you tell our enemies about Z-2... THEN I'LL LET MY HYDREIGON RIP YOU TO PIECES!!! (Mr. Ross' Hydreigon roars at Zach and scares him away) - - Apocalymon: I don't want none of those heroes and everyone to find out there is another Zygarde Core we captured. And I don't want none of them all in Kalos to find out I have returned. At least, not yet. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: ??? (Epilogue. We now go to inside of Anistar City gym where we see Gennai along with other good Digimon such as Elecmon, Otamamon, Centarumon, Frigimon, Orgemon, Gekomon, Meramon, Mekanorimon, Unimon and Andromon are talking to Olympia about the future) Andromon: A disaster? Approaching in the near future? Olympia: Correct. I even saw Emerl's greatest and most powerful enemies will be the ones responsible for trying to destroy the entire Kalos Region. You will all be trapped in the chaos and threat in the future. Frigimon: That doesn't look good. (Suddenly Olympia was shocked as she yells then she sees the vision of the Dark Masters in the image) Gekomon: Olympia! What's the matter? Olympia: I saw them! Meramon: Who? Olympia: The Dark Masters! Orgemon: Dark Masters? But that's impossible? They were suppose to be destroyed, how can they come back to life in the near future? Gennai: This is bad I must warn the digidestined because the evil digimon has return from the dead. I know who's responsible for this it's Apocalymon. - - (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts